vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoopy, Come Home VHS 2001
Opening Previews * Peanuts Videos * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Paramount Bumpers * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Coming to Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *Nick Jr. Videos *The Little Bear Movie *Rugrats: Decade in Diapers/All Grown Up Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Rated G Screen * This motion picture has been rated G - For more information on film ratings go to www.filmratings.com Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from it's original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * CBS Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Cinema Center Films Presents Opening Credits * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production ** © 1972 Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. and Sopwith Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Snoopy, Come Home" * Created and Written by: Charles M. Schulz * Starring: Snoopy with Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Sally, and introducing Woodstock * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Don Ralke * Executive Producer: Charles M. Schulz * Produced by: Lee Mendelson & Bill Melendez ** © 1972 All Rights Reserved * Directed by: Bill Melendez Ending Credits * Graphic Blandishment: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Frank Smith, Dean Spille, Ellie Bogardus, Al Shean, Don Lusk, Phil Roman, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Rudy Zamora, Sam Jaimes, Emery Hawkins, Bob Carlson, Jacques Vausseur, Jim Pabian, Bob Matz, Al Pabian, Hank Smith, Carole Barnes, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Manon Washburn, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Dawn Smith, Adele Lenart, Lou Robards, Joanne Lansing, Debbie Zamora, Chandra Poweris, Celine Miles, Carla Washburn * Voices: Chad Webber, Robin Kohn, Stephen Shea, David Carey, Johanna Baer, Hilary Momberger, Chris DeFaria, Linda Ercoli, Linda Mendelson, Bill Melendez * Editing: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Rudy Zamora * Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor * Camera: Dickson/Vasu * Featured Vocalists: Shelby Flint, Thurl Ravenscroft, Guy Pohlman, Linda Ercoli, Ray Pohlman, Don Ralke * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Stan Ross · Gold Star Recording * Voices Recorded by: Sid Nicholas · Radio Recorders * Picture Dubbing by: Don Minkler · Producers' Sound Service * Production Manager: Robert T. Gillis * Production Assistants: Carolyn Klein, Sandy Claxton, Susan Scheid * Peanuts Characters Copyrighted by United Feature Syndicate Inc. 1972 * Color by Technicolor * © MCMLXXII * RCA Sound Recording * Approved No. 23508 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Development Corp., Warren Lockhart, President * The End Closing Logos * A Cinema Center Films Presentation * A National General Release Closing Logo (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Peanuts Category:Paramount Category:CBS Video Category:Cinema Center Films Category:National General Pictures Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. Category:Sopwith Productions, Inc.